Secrets In the Dark
by Amon's Eve
Summary: RobinXAmon romance, Rated R, lemons and sexual situations in most chapters also there may be drug related issues and scenes that may go much deeper than that. Please if you cant take it, don't read it. I'm saying its Rated R for a reason.
1. A Cry in the Wind

A/N: this is my first Witch Hunter Robin fanfiction and I hope you guys like it.

Warning- this story will have sexual situations and lemons in it. If it's not your thing I ask you not to read it.

To Misora: I know that Robin doesn't yell, and I took note to you saying that they both were out of character, and I tried my best to fix that. You have to remember that the way that I have them acting is the way that I see them in my head. I'm sorry about the rape scene, I did not mean to offend you, I didn't quite understand what you meant about the love equaling pity. If you meant Amon Pitying Robin, when he found her asleep against the door to her apartment. That wasn't pitying her, that was not wanting her to have to sleep in the hall, and he felt it unsafe. That's what I think you were talking about anyways. But I'm not sure.

She couldn't sleep, there was just too much on her mind right now. He had kissed her, and it felt wonderful, but it only left her with more questions than answers. She knew that he cared for her, even though he didn't show it. But did he love her? And why did he walk off like that after he had kissed her? It had hurt her, she felt rejected.

She climbed out of bed, there was no use trying to get sleep when all the days events were running through her head. Putting her dress back on and her boots she brushed her hair, and decided to leave it down. Instead of in the handlebar style that she normally had them in. Throwing on her trench she was almost out the door, when she heard Touko calling after her. Robin turned around seeing what she wanted.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk, I need some fresh air." Robin replied, before turning back and exiting the small apartment. She didn't know how to act around her, she knew that Touko and Amon had a past of sorts, but what was the relationship between the two she didn't know. She was hoping against all hope that it wasn't a romantic past. She normally didn't feel jealousy; she was brought up better than that. It was a sin to think those thoughts, but she knew she was better than that, and she would eventually over come this jealousy. She hadn't taken anything with her except her cell phone, not thinking to take her keys with her.

She liked walking through the streets at night, It settled her mind, and made her feel better. Going down a dark alleyway she traveled often she was lost in her thoughts, and didn't see the figure leaning against a darkened hollow between two abandoned buildings. Robin was startled when the man appeared before her and pulled her into the shadows and pinned her against the wall with his body. She didn't think of the danger when she walked down this street, the few streetlights provided no security.

"What's a pretty little girl doing walking down an alleyway like this?" The voice whispered in her ear. Robin's eyes widened when he placed a hand on her breast and squeezed. The man was a few inches taller than her and had a malicious gleam in his dark blue eyes. By his state of dress she could tell that he was well to do, and he had no business hiding in darkened corners.

She didn't answer him, knowing that it would not have mattered.

Robin started struggling trying to get out of his grasp, he smelled heavily of cigarettes, and she thought she was going to puke when he kissed her and his tongue slimed its way into her mouth. She began screaming in frustration when she couldn't get him off and he was scrunching her dress up her body. She wished he knew how to fight, she wish she had a gun, but she had always relied on her powers. She didn't have her glasses though, and if she had started a fire, it would have consumed not only him, but her as well. The man had stopped his forceful ministrations on her, when he felt the barrel of a gun on his head. Pulling back from the girl he slowly turned his head to face a very pissed off looking man of about six foot and a dark expression. Robin was still against the wall breathing heavily, scared out of her mind, until she realized that it was Amon and she was safe now.

"Are you alright?" Amon questioned her never dropping his gaze from the man; his gun still aimed at the man's head.

The guy intimidated by this man and his gun turned around and ran off.

"I'm fine" Robin stated.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you, go home I will meet you there." Amon said never changing his expression.

Robin confused but not about to protest at the moment started walking home. She stopped and gasped when she heard a gunfire blast and then silence. Running home she had realized that she had forgotten her keys and Touko wasn't home. She had probably gone out on the town with some of her friends. She decided to go to Harrys instead, knowing Amon would find her.

"Well how is my little birdie doing tonight? You look troubled dear."

"No, I'm fine…I just need to think."

"Espresso?"

"No, I didn't bring any money with me, Harry"

"It's alright child, on the house."

"Thankyou Harry."

"No problem" Harry replied placing the espresso in front of her, and then left her to her own thoughts.

Silently drinking her espresso, she thought about the night's events and what had almost happened to her. If Amon wasn't there… she didn't want to think about it. Why did he follow her? She couldn't understand that, he didn't normally put so much effort into watching her after work. She had finished her espresso when Amon came in, and stood beside her.

"I thought I told you to go home."

"I forgot my keys and Touko wasn't home, I felt it would be better if I came here since its safer than waiting around in the hallway of the compartment complex."

"What were you thinking walking alone at night, especially down a dark street?" he asked in his demanding tone.

"I've taken walks at night before, and I've never had any encounters down that street before…. Why were you following me, Amon?"

Harry had walked up with another espresso for Robin.

"Thank you again Harry."

"Not a problem dear, would you like anything, Amon?"

"No, not tonight."

Harry nodded his head and then went down the bar refill coffee mugs for a couple.

"I followed you, because those were Zeizen's orders."

"Does… He not trust me?"

"I don't know, I didn't question him I was just following orders to protect you."

So he doesn't care for me, he doesn't even want to be here. He's just doing this because he has to. But then what was that kiss about?

"I can take you home."

"Touko isn't home, and I don't have my key."

Amon sighed, how could she forget her key? "Do you have her number?"

Robin nodded and pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her number. After letting it ring six times she folded her cell phone back up.

"No answer, she's probably out with her friends."

Amon nodded, she would have to stay at his home tonight.

"You'll be staying at my place tonight then."

Robin nodded her head. Draining her cup and placing it back on her saucer she told thanked Harry once again and left with Amon.

A/N: ok, I changed it a lot hopefully I have them in character better.  Review and give me feedback.


	2. Relocation

A/N: ok, well after reading some of your reviews, I decided to pull the chapters and fix them up.

To Amon's Angel of the Darkness: I didn't like the way I had set that up, and after I submitted it I regretted it because I realized I didn't want it to be like that. I have this really bad habit of making things go fast in my stories. But I couldn't pull it and fix it because fanfiction is updating or something.

Robin woke up panicked, she was not in her bed, she wasn't even in her room. She sat up taking in her surroundings. She was in a large bed and the sheets and pillows she noticed were black and gray, made of silk. She probably would have enjoyed it if she weren't so freaked out now. Then it all came back to her, what happened the night before. She had came here with Amon. He had given her his bed while he had taken the couch. Climbing out of bed she went into the living room to find Amon already up and getting ready for work.

"What time is it?" Robin asked. Pausing to look at his watch,

"It's seven o'clock, work will be in about two hours."

Robin nodded her head. "Is it ok if I take a shower?"

He nodded his head making his way into the kitchen getting ready to prepare breakfast. Robin made her way to the bathroom, and showered and redressed. Her boots and trench were in the living room near the coat rack, and she wouldn't bother with them until just before leaving for work.

"Do you know if Touko is back home?" Robin asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"No, try calling."

A minute later, Robin folded her cell back up and placed it in a pocket on her trench, "No answer."

Amon said nothing as he started a pot of coffee. Robin sat at the table in the kitchen.

"How do you like your eggs?" He asked her, looking over his shoulder.

"Over easy"

Amon nodded his head and turned back to his task, letting silence fill the air once again and the only thing heard was the sizzle of the bacon and soon the eggs as he had turned on another burner for them. His memory went back to last night. He had killed that man that had touched her. He didn't feel he deserved to live after what he was about to do to Robin, he decided to take the scum off the street. Immediately after shooting him he had called Zeizen to bring out a clean up crew, and then went after Robin.

Amon turned off the stove and slid the eggs on her plate with bacon and toast and put it in front of her and then made his eggs quickly and sat down with her after pouring them both some coffee. They ate in silence, occasionally looking up at the other, when the other didn't realize it. They both had kept coming back to the kiss they had shared the other day. He had feelings for her, he admitted that to himself but he didn't know if she returned those feelings. Not wanting to see any possible rejection in her face he had turned and walked away. It was a cowardice moment that he was not proud of. He didn't realize that he had hurt her, when he left, but it hit him just now at that possibility.

"I'm sorry." Amon said breaking the silence.

Robin continued to look down at her plate but had stopped eating. "For what?"

"For running." He said. She looked into his eyes, searching them for any form of emotion, but they were unreadable like always.

"Why did you kiss me?" Robin asked innocently. That question had been on her mind since yesterday, that kiss was the very reason she went outside in the first place. That kiss was causing so many problems and she just wished everything could be straightened out.

"I don't know" Amon said shortly, saying the conversation was over. They went back to finishing their meal in silence before Robin got her courage back up and decided to ask a another question that had been bothering her for a while now.

"How do you know Touko?"

"What does it matter?"

"I don't know, just curios is all…"

"We're friends." And that was all he said. Robin got up and rinsed her plate in the sink before sticking it in the dishwasher. She went in the living room and found her boots near the door, and her trench was on the coat rack. She put her boots back on and then placed her trench back on and moved to sit on his couch.

"Ready to go already? We have about an hour before we need to be in for work."

"I know, I feel more comfortable like this though."

Amon nodded his head in understanding. He went into his room to get clean clothes then proceeded to the bathroom to shower. About thirty minutes later he re entered the living room, dressed in his normal attire. Throwing his trench on and slipping into his boots he looked at her. Her eyes had a far away look in them, and he knew she was daydreaming. He went back in the little kitchen and put all the dishes in the dishwasher, and turned it on, then grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Let's go, it's about a fifteen minute drive to work and you can use the time there to get your thoughts in order. "

Robin stood up giving him a slight nod letting him know she heard him, as they left the apartment and proceeded to his car.

It was unusually quiet at the STN-J, when they arrived the only one that was there at the moment was Michael, and he was at his laptop. Nodding at the two he went back to his screen, typing away.

Amon checked in to see if Zeizen was there but he wasn't which Amon found odd but didn't say anything about it. Robin sat beside Michael at his laptop, and supported her head with her arm and closed her eyes. Michael gave her a side-glance, acknowledging her and then went back to his computer.

"Michael, do you know where Zeizen is?" Amon asked exiting the office.

"No, he said that he had some important business to attend to this morning, and you're in charge until he gets back, that is if he gets back today."

Amon nodded and took a seat, collecting his thoughts before anyone else came in and the workday started.

Nothing was going on, and everyone was sitting around bored. Sakaki had gone out and brought back donuts and coffee from Harrys for everyone. They heard of no suspicious activity on the news and they had no new leads on old cases. It was a long day for them. And they couldn't wait until it was over. Karasuma, Doujima, and Sakaki got into a game of Rummy, and waited out the day hoping for any type of action but there was none. Robin had gone into her dazed day dreaming stay, which told everyone she was thinking and not to bother her. Amon was the same, but no one would bother him in the first place, knowing that he liked his solitude.

When the day was finally coming to an end, Zeizen finally appeared noticing everyone was lazing about.

"Why aren't you all working?"

"We have no leads and nothing major is going on in the news." Michael said, returning to his computer. Zeizen nodded his head at him.

"Robin" no answer, so he tried again. "Robin" Zeizen said a little louder catching her attention.

"Come to my office, I need to discuss something with you." And with that Zaizen left.

Robin slowly got up and walked into his office, standing in front of his desk.

"I understand that you were attacked last night, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Robin said softly clasping her hands in front of her…

"Would you mind explaining exactly what happened last night?"

"I went for a walk, because I couldn't sleep, I had gone down a dark street with little lighting, I travel that street often. Last night was different however. A man grabbed me and pulled me in between two abandoned buildings and had forced me against a wall. He then attempted to rape me, but stopped when Amon had showed up out of no where, and placed a gun to his head. Amon told me to go home, when the man that assaulted me had ran attempted to run off. "

Zeizen nodded his head. "Then what happened?"

"I was walking home when I heard a gunshot, I forgot my keys. My roommate wasn't home, so I went to Harrys. Then Amon came we couldn't contact Touko so we went to his house. Robin told him.

Zeizen nodded his head, as she finished her story.

"I tried calling Touko again this morning, but she didn't answer."

"From now on Robin," Zeizen started.

"You will be staying with Amon."

"But… why?"

"Don't worry about it. Amon will take you back to the apartment to retrieve your stuff."

"Zeizen there is no room in my apartment for her."

"I will leave that to you to figure out."

Knowing that there was no point in protesting against Zeizen's wishes, they remained silent.

They both looked at eachother then averted their eyes.

"Amon I need to talk to you alone for a moment." They both looked at Robin who in turn walked out of the office and over to Michael to see if he had found anything.

Amon turned back to Zeizen,

"You think Touko had something to do with this?"

Zeizen nodded his head; "Whatever had gone on between you and Touko needs to worked out. I don't feel Robin is safe around her. You know how she can be, you know that Robin is no longer safe, with her, when she feels threatened by her."

The car ride back home was silent. They reached the apartment complex and they both sat in the car for a few minutes looking up at the building.

"Thankyou… for saving me last night. I don't mean to be a burden." Robin said opening the door. Amon grabbed her hand, and she looked at him.

"Your not."

Amon released her hand.

"Let's go retrieve your stuff."

Robin nodded at him and they proceeded up to the apartment she would no longer share with Touko.

A/N: ok ok I hope this is better and you guys like this more. Thankyou for the feedback, because it's helping me out a lot, and I am learning so much. I love all of your reviews. Oh and don't critique on Touko and how she'd never be like that, I made her like that intentionally.


	3. Touko

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait and I know it was long, years long in fact i just hope some of my old readers might see it. I already know what im doing for the next chapter, and I know this one is rather short but i will make it up with a long 4th chapter. oh and on another note I appreciate all comments,except for anything on them being bout the characters being OOC, mean them to be that way and the story is kind of sticking w/ the anime but its going to jump off into something completly different if you will. In a way it will turn into an AU which is what I want, and I want to start it this way because i think it is the right way, and to ease the audiance from the beginning and turn the story around saying what if things were different. hopefully i didn't confuse anyone there but yeah, well enjoy and i hope you guys review.:)

"Oh, so I see that your finally back. Where did you go last night?"

"I went for a walk like I said, but I forgot my keys and you weren't here."

"Yeah, I had business to take care of…"

"After midnight?"

"Stay out of my affairs, they are of no concern to you." Touko responded calmly before looking up at Robin and smiling. It wasn't genuine, and she saw that. Robin tensed from the tone in her voice.

Touko made her way to the tiny kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, paying Robin no mind. Robin just watched her, something was off with her, but she didn't know what it was exactly.

"I'm here to collect my belongings, I will be moving out."

Touko looked at her with new interest. So the little church mouse found a new place, when did that happen?

"Oh? Where will you be moving to, I didn't even know you were looking for a new place…?"

"Well… I wasn't looking at all, I have new orders. I will be living wit-" A strong voice cut her off.

"She will be staying with me." Amon walked into the room, appearing behind Robin.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, and the tension in the room had grown thick. Touko looked up at the dark man, with shock plastered on his face, which quickly grew to hurt as it sunk in that her ex- lover was taking in her roommate. She looked down at Robin and her eyes quickly changed to a cold, malicious stare that froze her in her place.

Robin wasn't sure what to do, as she stood awkwardly in between them, and froze in fear when Touko turned her gaze down on Robin with hate. She couldn't understand why she was looking at her in such a way and grew uneasy.

"Robin, go collect your belongings."

Robin jumped at his voice, startling the quiet that came over the apartment, before nodding and quickly going to her room, well it wasn't her room anymore… she quickly found her suitcase and put all her clothing in them. Then grabbed a bag and put her diary and the few other possessions she owned in the bag and closed it. Robin wanted to leave quickly, she didn't like the anger she saw in Touko's eyes and she knew that Touko thought she broke them apart. Which she didn't, but it wasn't like Touko would hear her out, or that it mattered. She saw it as Amon had chose her, and she would hate her for that, there was no doubt in it, and if there was any doubt, all she had to do was go back into that room and look her in the eyes and she would see it.

Grabbing her hair ties she put her hair up in the handlebar trademark style she had them in, holding the pin in her mouth as she wrapped the ribbing around her hair and quickly fastened it. She grabbed her bag that she placed on her bed moments ago and slung it over her shoulder, then grabbing her suitcase and her other pair of boots, and headed back into the living room, stopping in the doorframe to hear Amon and Touko in a heated conversation.

"I know you had something to do with it, I recognized that man from last night, he was a member of the Ukase gang Touko, Christ your still apart of it all aren't you?"

"What do you mean he was apart of the-"

"Where were you last night!"

Touko looked down at the floor. Staring hard at the eggshell white carpet like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Like she had to answer him, hell if she wouldn't answer him then, fuck him.

"Where were you?"

"With a few old friends, Amon. You are not my father, nor my caretaker, and we definitely aren't lovers anymore so what is it to you?"

Amon stared at her coldly, trying not to fully lose his temper. When he spoke again it was quiet, yet dangerously calm, and even though he lowered his voice, it was powerful and filled the room, it commanded attention.

"The point is Touko, Robin was nearly raped last night by one of your 'friends' " he said friends with such hate in his voice it made her flinch slightly.

"And for the fact that I have known you since you were eight, and I know from being around you and how you work that you had something to do with that bull shit I saw last night. I can also see that your lying streak hasn't changed in you, and that your still running with those people."

"Those people, you say it with such hate, yet you are doing the same thing just a different name and different faces!"

"Don't change the topic, I'm not running around having them kill or defile people out of pure jealousy! Grow the hell up, Touko, you always look the part, why don't you act it?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare you!, doing all this shit still, even when the girl you were messing with is an important asset to the corporation, you still only care for yourself, and not even thinking of the effects. Like screwing up your father's company."

"And of course you would have lost your new little playmate." Touko smiled slyly up at him not expecting the slap sharply across her face. She put her hand up to her left cheek feeling the heat of the slap as her face felt tingly and slightly numb. She looked away from him, anger seething through her even more.

"What is she too you then, Amon?" she paused just a moment letting the question sink in, before continuing.

"Is she just work, an order that was given to you? Could you not care either way or is it something more?"

Amon stared at her, not knowing how to answer exactly.

"She is not just something forced upon me because work ordered it, she is a human being. Not that you could relate."

"Is she something more than that though? Answer me Amon."

"Touko, what happened between us is in the past, it is over, you need to get over that and your stupid jealousy."

"So there is something…"

Robin decided that it was time to make herself known, she couldn't take hearing the conversation anymore. Too many things were going through her mind, and she just didn't want to hear anymore of it. Stepping through the doorway out of the shadows she looked up at Amon and cleared her throat catching his attention.

"I'm ready to go, I have all of my things." She said quietly. She looked over at Touko seeing her study the carpet once more, deciding she wouldn't look at either of them. Amon nodded at her, and then turned and moved to the door.

"Lets go then."

Robin walked across the room, pausing in front of Touko, she studied her for a moment before she continued on. Her unease greatened as she felt eyes like daggers hot on her back. And she sped up her pace, idly putting the house keys to her old apartment on the hook by the door before she closed it quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, the confrontation last night was intentional…" Robin said quietly as she gazed at the buildings that passed her by. It had started to rain, and there were few cars on the street, no one to be seen on the sidewalks except the occasional trying to get home, hidden under their umbrellas. She couldn't focus on her thoughts, there were so many, so many questions that she wanted to ask, so many feelings running through her that she didn't want to and couldn't even if she wanted to focus on. She loved it when it rained, how the city noise seemed to grow smaller, and the air was slightly thick from the humidity. She felt comfortable in the warm thick air that wrapped her like a blanket.

One question kept going over in her mind though. She didn't think of it last night, too much in thought and in shock, but it finally hit her. What would have happened if Amon wasn't there, what would have happened? And why didn't she think to use her fire on him?

_Because it is only to be used in killing witches._

She laughed quietly to herself at the hypocritical statement. The words that her Father had shoved down her throat since she was a little child. Brainwashing her into thinking that she was different from the others. She knew what she was deep down, but yet she still believed him, wanting it to be true. It took the old witch of time to make her face the facts and realize that she was just like the others, yet she killed them because they were considered evil.

Maybe if she didn't have that damn statement ingrained on her brain, she could watch out for herself and not depend on another to come and save her. If she wasn't raised as such a church mouse, a damn nun who saw the good in things, maybe she would have told that guy to go to hell and burn him. Maybes didn't do a damn thing for her, didn't change a thing and there was no use in going over it.

The memory of that man sliming his tongue in her mouth…

She shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes searching for something else to think about.

"Are you alright?" His voice pierced the silence that had filled the car. Opening her eyes, she looked at him studying him for a moment.

"I'm fine."

Glancing at her briefly he turned his eyes back on the road and she went back to staring blankly at the rain, letting her mind wander once more.

_What is she too you then, Amon?_

_Is she just work, an order that was given to you? Could you not care either way or is it something more?_

_She is not just something forced upon me because work ordered it, she is a human being. Not that you could relate._

He never said a word on his feelings for her, not that she blamed him it wasn't any of Touko's business. But she couldn't help wondering. He had to feel something for her, or he wouldn't have kissed her. She noticed that they were slowly getting closer, little by little. She never thought of it to turn into something more than being friends. After he kissed her though, she realized that something more than that had grown between them. Robin was familiar with love, love from the church and Father, love in friendship. She wasn't familiar to this kind of love, having never experienced it, it was slightly foreign to her. Of course she had read her romance novels, and always wondered what it really felt like in real life, but she couldn't say it was love, just because they shared a kiss between them. Only time would tell.

She found it odd that her boss ordered her to relocate with Amon. It was improper, according to her faith and the people she grew around at the church. She could make her own decisions on that one. Her Father may of told her what was what but she was brought up making her own decisions.

"Do you need anything before we go home?" Once again cutting into the silence… Home, she didn't know if she could call it that, she never really felt at home wherever she was, not even the church. The only place she felt home in was the comfort of Harry's restaurant, even if she was only there occasionally.

"Yes, I need to go by the mall to get something… if that's okay"

"That's fine I'll wait in the car, don't take long."

Amon took a right, heading onto one of Tokyo's main streets heading towards the mall. Several minutes had passed them, where the car had come down to a crawl. They were in heavy traffic considering it was 5pm and everyone was getting off of work or going to work.

Robin could see the large building off, it was a few more blocks down. The light ahead finally switched to green, and they made their way closer, after another few minutes they finally arrived.

Amon had stopped the car near the entrance, so she didn't have to walk far in the rain. She quickly made it to the entrance, turning around to watch Amon drive into the parking lot and park the car.

Things would be different living with him she realized. She would have to change some habits, one of them being her going to bed naked. Sighing, she made her way in the mall and found the sleep wear section.

oOo

She had heard the conversation, at least most of it. She needed to know anyways. There were a lot of thoughts flying through her; he could see it in her eyes. So many questions, but she kept quiet.

How was he going to do this, what was Zaizen thinking, ordering her to live with him. It was bad enough that he felt something for her, but to put her in an apartment with another man…

What was she thinking, walking by herself at that time of night? He didn't understand it; this city was dangerous at night. And then there was Touko…

"Touko"

They had a past, there was no denying it, but Amon pulled away from her a long time ago. Thinking she had changed but later realizing she was still the same, she had fooled him. She was still running with the Ukase, still her conniving self always with a hidden agenda.

Yes, he had broken free of her awhile ago. He was clean when he first met her, the boss' daughter. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful nature. And they started seeing each other more and more, and then she got into things that were hard to break from, and in doing so brought him down with her.

He remembered that first hit, it made him feel so good, so calm and relaxed. After that it was downhill. He was spiraling in deeper in his depression, and he decided it was time to get away. It was torturous for him, the withdrawal. But he did it. Occasionally he succumbs still today, and that is what he fears the most, Robin seeing that. He couldn't take it.

The relationship was over, but Touko refused to see that, refused the rejection. She said she was clean, broke free from it, and the crowd she was with. The Fool he was, he should have known, you cannot break away from it or a gang so easily.

"_Those people, you say it with such hate, yet you are doing the same thing just a different name and different faces!"_

No, she was not speaking of the STNJ; hopefully Robin did not catch that. He shut her up, before she said any more on the subject.

Often people hate, or grow to hate something, that reflects all the bad qualities in themselves. For Amon, that was Touko.

Yes, he too was part of a gang; no one knew that of him except the corporation and his half brother. He planned on keeping it that way as long as possible, no one needed to know, least of all her.

A sound of disgust emitted from his throat, of course his brother knew, he was the one that took him into the gang.

Closing his eyes, he sighed thinking things over. He would have to clean out the spare room for her.

oOo

Robin had found a nice pair of pajamas; they were plain, black bottoms, and a long t-shirt that came to mid thigh. Very plain, but that was what she was used to, maybe she would do something different at another time. She was tempted to buy a gown she saw earlier, it was a midnight blue, and had a deep v, it was very beautiful but way to exposing. She couldn't bring herself to wear that, though she found it funny because she was very comfortable sleeping in the nude, but that was when she wasn't living in the same apartment as another man.

Deciding it was time to go after purchasing the pajamas she left the mall. She was going to wait for him to come to the entrance, but seeing that the rain had stopped she went on outside and spotted the car. She made her way over and slipped in without Amon seeming to notice, his eyes were clouded over, as if he was in another place in his memories.

"Amon"

He seemed to snap back into the here and now. Giving her a nod he started the car.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Yes"

They made their way back to Amon's.

"So what do you do on the weekends?"

"Nothing of importance."

"I see." Robin noted the shortness in the statement, he didn't want to speak of what he did she supposed, perhaps it was none of her business.

"I will be cleaning out the spare room for you tomorrow."

"Oh? I thought it was only a one bedroom." Heat flooded her cheeks after she said that, realizing her words, but he said nothing of it. She was thankful it had grown dark out, for he couldn't see the redness in her cheeks.

"I have a computer in there, I use it occasionally, but it will be changed into a room for you."

"Thank you"

The rest of the ride was silent.

oOo

Okay, so I hope that everyone likes the chapter, it seems kind of short to me, but I think I ended it well. Hope I didn't bore anyone when they read this. Please read and review -


End file.
